1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of expanding a screen area by reducing a bezel area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet, provides such functions as an image output, a video reproduction, and the like through a screen. A bezel area exists on the periphery surrounding a screen of the electronic device. The bezel area is an area where wires for transmitting input/output signals to the screen are arranged and are invisible to a user by covering the bezel area with a separate case or adjusting the transparency of a window panel. Various trials are made to provide the largest screen to the user by reducing the bezel area within a limited size range of the electronic device.
In a conventional electronic device, a bezel area may be minimized by reducing an area occupied by wires of a display panel. However, such an approach is only an attempt to minimize the bezel area and is problematic to implement a bezel-less screen.
Conventionally, a bezel area exists within a certain range even though separate display areas are respectively added on side surfaces of an electronic device for expansion, thereby making it difficult to maximize the width of a screen.